


Bryan doesn't know

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Secret Relationship, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been together for years and Randy really does love him with all of his heart, but he's also so incredibly bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bryan doesn't know

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the WWE universe in any way whatsoever

_Scotty doesn't know, that Fiona and me_

_Do it in my van every Sunday._

_She tells him she's in church, but she doesn't go_

_Still she's on her knees and Scotty doesn't know!_

Oh the irony.

Randy gave a soft snort as he stepped into the apartment and locked the door behind him before tossing his keys into the basket near the door and slowly made his way through the dark towards the bedroom.

Randy had turned the radio on, on his way back home from work and the song that played just minutes before he reached the building's parking garage was Scotty Doesn't know, that song from that teen movie Euro trip.

What's ironic was how perfectly the song fit with his current situation.

See Randy is engaged and living with his longtime boyfriend Bryan Danielson, while simultaneously having an affair with one of his younger coworkers Seth Rollins.

Now I know what you're thinking:

_That total fucking scumbag!_

But it really isn't as bad as it sounds.

Randy loves Bryan, he really does, ever since they met on that campus tour when Bryan was visiting his college while Randy was in his senior year, ever since the kid with those gorgeous baby blues and adorable blush on his face walked up to him and shyly asked for directions Randy knew that was it. That was the moment that he met the love of his life and they've been together ever since.

He loves Bryan, really loves Bryan with all his heart honest, the problem here is… well, Randy was bored.

Bryan is wonderful. Sweet and loyal with one of the kindest hearts that Randy has ever been fortunate enough to see, he was basically Randy's complete opposite and that has always fascinated the older man. He was so different that Randy would just spend hours trying to figure him out and study every curve of his face every twitch of his expression every smile and every frown. Trying to make Bryan react and blush and glare was one of his favorite things to do and Randy honestly thought that he could never get bored with it.

But it's been eight years and Randy was admittedly a little… bored.

Let me repeat he still loves Bryan that much will probably never change; it's just that well Seth was different too.

Not in a good way though, not in the same way that Bryan was but he was definitely interesting and Randy couldn't help but let himself get dragged into that.

Seth was spoilt, cocky, arrogant, self-serving and an all-round pretentious asshole to be around. Despite the fact that they were meant to work together many times and actually made quite a good team Randy knew that he couldn't trust the kid further than he could probably throw him. He was conniving, impulsive, and a general pain in the ass but Randy just couldn't get enough if him. He was irresponsible but interesting, Randy knew that Seth would probably stab him in the back the first chance he got but he was still interesting.

Seth was exciting, he made life exciting and Randy really was so bored.

Eventually Seth noticed the older man's attention on him and he responded by getting down on his knees and blowing Randy underneath his desk during a budget meeting with one of the law firms biggest clients. Things just sort of spiraled downwards from there.

The affair has being going on for the past few months and during that time Bryan seemed to be oblivious to it all. Of course with Bryan's trusting and loyal nature Randy wasn't all that surprised that his fiancé hadn't noticed anything yet. Plus his excuses were always pretty much on point. His lies were absolutely flawless.

Randy wanted to make partner at McMahon and co. and Bryan was completely on board with his fiancé trying to realize his dreams and reach his potential, so he was always supportive and completely understanding. So he never complained when Randy suddenly had a lunch meeting with a client that he couldn't get out of or when Randy had to work late because of some huge case that he was working on.

And that's why maintaining a relationship with Bryan while simultaneously having an affair was so easy, why his excuses were always so flawless and completely on point.

Bryan even met Seth during one of the company's charity galas and although Bryan didn't particularly like Seth all that much he agreed to play nice, if only because Seth is one of Randy's coworkers. That much, made Randy feel a little guilty. Seth had brought his boyfriend Roman along with him as well and he and Bryan seemed to get along well enough, eventually it became a thing where they'd go to dinner or lunch or even hang out together in their free time and Randy felt terrible since it almost felt like he was waving his affair right there in front of his fiancé's face and Bryan had no idea it was even happening.

Seth on the other hand didn't really seem to care much about the situation, even going as far as pulling Randy aside and dragging him into one of the bedrooms upstairs on his birthday to get his birthday gift from Randy all while Bryan stayed downstairs with the rest of the guests that Roman invited for the occasion.

Randy felt terrible, but that didn't stop him from letting the younger man ride him in the darkened room before heading downstairs and giving Bryan a kiss like he didn't just cheat on him ten minutes earlier.

Now many months have passed and Bryan still hadn't noticed a thing, Randy might have worried at the fact that his fiancé hadn't so much as questioned his many absences over the course of the past few months but Bryan's been a little busy himself. He was finishing off his Ph.D. in veterinary sciences and the younger man was even thinking of opening up his own clinic once he graduates so he had reason to be a bit preoccupied.

Ph.D. aside, Randy's been feeling less and less guilty about his affair these days, so far he's managed to convince himself that he wasn't cheating on Bryan not really anyway. He still loves the younger man and he still plans on getting married. His affair with Seth is really nothing more than a fling, he doesn't actually feel anything other than lust and minor annoyance at the other man's existence so he isn't betraying Bryan, not really anyway. Besides it's not like this thing between him and Seth is going to last very long anyway, months have passed and Randy's starting to get a little fed up with Seth and that minor annoyance at the younger man was steadily growing with every day that passed. Honestly Randy doesn't know how Roman puts up with him, it's probably the sex. That's the only thing Randy wants from him so he can't even begin to understand what Roman sees in him to be willing to actually live with the younger man.

Randy paused when he reached the end of the hallway and peered into the only lit room at the end of the wall, giving a warm smile when he saw Bryan sitting up on the bed on the other side of the room with a heavy textbook and a magic marker in his hand. Bryan was wearing a loose grey shirt and pajama bottoms with his glasses resting on his nose. Randy still couldn't get over how different he looked since he shaved off his beard a few months back, apparently Bryan was officially passed his hippie phase and wanted to make a better impression and at least look like he was getting his Ph.D. although he was still firm in his vegan beliefs, which is to be expected since he's planning to become a vet.

Randy just watched Bryan for a few more moments, watching as Bryan's eyebrows furrowed together before releasing again as he read through whatever passage he was reading and pushing the frame of his glasses up every time they seemed to slip down. The older man held back a snort as he felt around his neck to make sure Seth didn't leave any marks that he'd be forced to explain if Bryan caught sight of them before pushing the door open the rest of the way and stepping into the room. Bryan didn't look up from his text book even as he spoke.

"Stalking is creepy you know."

Randy arched a brow as he approached the man on the bed, "Stalking?"

"Mmhmm." Bryan hummed as he flipped to the next page, "Standing there in the hallway and watching me from the shadows, I should've called the cops on you."

Randy just smiled as he leaned down to press a kiss onto Bryan's cheek before sitting down next to him on the edge of the bed, "From what I remember when we were in college, you liked being watched. Remember that one time behind the stands during the football game-"

"Don't go there." Bryan said with a glare and Randy couldn't help but laugh as he leaned forward to press another kiss on his fiancé's lips this time moving so he had a hand on either side of Bryan's hips, "Then where do you want me to go?"

Bryan smiled as he took his glasses off and put them down in the bed along with the marker and book before wrapping his arms around the older man's neck and kissed back, "I'll give you one guess."

Randy returned the smile when a thought suddenly crossed his mind even as he moved closer and Bryan lay back on the bed, "You know I was thinking."

"What?" Bryan asked as he let out a deep breath as Randy climbed over him and started kissing down the side of his neck, "Maybe we should move up wedding date."

Bryan tensed beneath him for a brief moment but Randy just kept moving down lower towards the other man's collar while his hands slipped up Bryan's shirt. He may be having an affair with Seth and the sex might be amazing, but he'll never get tired of fucking Bryan. Besides with both of them being so busy it's literally been weeks since Randy's had him so despite what he did with Seth an hour ago Randy was definitely up for another round with Bryan.

"Move it up?"

"Uh huh."

"But, I thought you wanted to wait until you made partner first babe."

Randy lifted his head to look into the younger man's eyes as he shrugged, "That could take a while, besides Mr. McMahon likes the idea of promoting family values, my getting married would only help me get a promotion. Plus with all the time we've been spending apart a few weeks away locked in a hotel room somewhere sounds perfect right now."

It might even give Seth enough time to cool off once Randy breaks off their affair. It's been fun but Seth's attitude is seriously starting to get on Randy's nerves.

"I can't afford to get away right now Randy, you know that." Bryan said with a sigh as he leaned back on the bed, "School's a little hectic right now and with me being in my final year… can we just hold off for now? Just until I graduate."

Randy frowned, "Bryan-"

"Please."

Randy gave a sigh, "Fine, we'll do it your way."

"Thank you." Bryan said with a sigh of relief and his entire frame relaxed and Randy frowned all over again, "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear that you didn't want to get married."

Bryan blinked in surprise before just shaking his head, "Don't be ridiculous. I just need some time. I can't focus on my degree and a wedding at the same time."

"Yeah, I know. But you're going to have to keep me occupied until we actually get to have that honeymoon." Randy said leaning back down to give Bryan a deep kiss and the younger man's arms tightened around him as he returned it, moaning into the kiss when Randy pushed his legs apart and lifted them up and around his waist only for Bryan to pull away with a hiss of pain.

"Ow."

"Bryan?" Randy asked in concern as he pulled back and Bryan carefully sat up on the bed, "Can we not do this tonight?"

"What's wrong?"

Bryan didn't say anything for a moment as he moved back on the bed and gave the older man a sheepish smile, "I fell on my ass at the gym this morning."

"What?"

"I don't know what happened, I think the guy that was on the tread mill before me spilled something on it and I ended up crashing to the floor. It was so bad Roman had to help me get home and I missed my lectures."

"Are you O.K?" Randy asked and Bryan just nodded his head as he leaned in to give him a kiss. "I'm fine, just a little sore. But I can't have you ploughing me into the bed right now so the honeymoon will have to wait." Randy gave a dramatic sigh as he returned the kiss and got off the bed to walk over to the bathroom.

"Fine, but you're making this up to me later Danielson."

Bryan just gave a snort as he picked up his textbook and glasses, "Looking forward to it."

Randy chuckled as he turned on the bathroom light and started tugging off his tie as he walked over to the laundry basket near the corner only to pause and frown when he saw a black t-shirt lying next to it on the tiled floor. Randy picked it up only to find it wasn't one of his own. It was a Nirvana band shirt and Randy knew that he didn't have a shirt like that. Holding it up Randy realized that it was way too big to belong to Bryan, so the older man walked back out of the bathroom and paused in the doorway.

"Bryan, what's this?"

Bryan looked up and his eyes almost seemed to widen for a moment before he just gave a shrug and a small smile as he spoke, "That's Roman's, remember I told you he brought me home after my accident this morning."

"Why is his shirt in our bathroom?"

Bryan shifted a bit on the bed and looked down at his book as he spoke, "Roman was running late for work and he asked if he could use the shower, but he forgot one of his shirts so I figured I could just get it washed with our stuff before giving it back. It's the least I could do after the guy carried my ass all the way back home right?"

"Right." Randy said as he watched his fiancé for a brief moment before just shaking his head as he turned back into the bathroom, "Seth said something about coming over this week you could probably give it to him then."

"Yeah, sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I can't believe he's so trusting_

_While I'm right behind you thrusting_

_Fiona's got him on the phone and she's trying not to moan_

_It's a three way call and he knows nothing, nothing!_

Seth paused in front of the door leading to Randy's office for a brief moment and his lips twisted in thought before the younger man just gave a shrug as he pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and dialed Roman.

It's around seven o'clock at night and Seth is usually home by six so Roman might be getting worried by now. Of course Seth works late quite often so it's not like Roman wouldn't know where he was but since the younger man knew that he wouldn't be back home for another hour at least he figured that he should probably check in with his boyfriend and make sure that Roman doesn't start freaking out.

Seth and Roman have been together for the past four years and things between them were going well enough. Seth was a junior associate at McMahon and co. and Roman owned his own tattoo parlor up town. They lived in a nice apartment and both lived fairly comfortable lives. But Seth had bigger plans for his life.

When Seth met Roman the younger man had just graduated from law school and he was in desperate need of both a job and a place to live. He'd been wandering around for months trying to pull his life together all to no avail when he met Roman at a bar just a few blocks away from the tattoo parlor. Seth recognized Roman the moment he saw him as the son of Duncan Reigns and the heir to Shield industries and in that moment Seth knew that he'd just found his ticket to salvation.

It didn't take long for Seth to work his way into Roman's good graces, which in turn gave him access to all sorts of perks that eventually led to him working at McMahon and co.

It was never about love, well not for him at least. He cared about Roman after everything that the other man has done for him it would be hard not to, but again Seth had bigger plans for his life, plans he could only realize through Randy Orton.

That relationship was going well too.

It took a lot less effort to get Randy's attention than he initially thought it would the first time he met the other man at the law firm but then again he should probably be grateful that Randy was dating someone as boring and plain and Bryan. The man is a complete goody-goody, so passive and peace-loving it made Seth want to hurl.

What Randy sees in that loser is beyond him, but that really doesn't matter either way. He's just using Randy to get what he wants and what Seth wants is to make partner before Randy even gets the chance. He's already gotten close to the older man but he hasn't quite gained his trust yet, of course with Randy being Randy Seth knew that it wouldn't be easy he just couldn't figure out what else he needed to do in order to get his trust.

Seth sighed as the phone rang and he waited for Roman to pick up.

Really he's lucky that Roman is so trusting of him, he hasn't noticed Seth's increased absences from their apartment and he usually accepted his excuses without making too much of a fuss but then again Roman's been a bit busy as of late. His father has been putting pressure on him to stop wasting his time with that little side project he's had going for the past six years and finally take over the family company and Roman has been doing everything in his power to resist his father as much as possible since he didn't want to take over Shield industries.

The ringing stopped and Seth opened his mouth to speak when he heard music playing loudly in the background just before a loud grunt. The young man frowned and his eyebrows furrowed for a moment as he wondered if he'd somehow dialed the wrong number.

"Roman?"

"Seth." Roman sounded out of breath, like he was right in the middle of a jog when he answered the phone, "Hey."

"What're you doing?"

"I'm still at the gym, the weight room."

"Oh," Seth frowned, "I thought you already went this morning."

"I over slept and I had to get to the shop so… so there wasn't any time, bu-ngh-but I wanted to get in a little time you know." Another grunt and a long drawn out gasp Seth wasn't all that surprised since he's seen Roman work out with the phone stuck on his ear before. He hated being interrupted in the middle of his reps so he'd usually just pick up the phone and keep going or just ignore it completely. Seth's lucky he decided to answer this time.

Seth sighed as he transferred his weight from one foot to the other, "O.K listen I'm going to be late tonight, I have some work that I need to have finished by tomorrow morning so don't wait up."

"O-O.K, should I leave you some dinner?"

"Nah, I'll just pick something up on my way home." Seth said with a shrug when a gasp suddenly reached his ears that didn't sound anything like Roman, "Fuck…"

"Roman is someone there with you?"

A slight pause, "Uh yeah, Bryan's here too. He had classes all day so we just came to the gym together. I-I think he might be having a little trouble… I should probably go help him."

"Bryan," Seth rolled his eyes, "Figures, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later."

Roman hung up the phone and Seth was maybe just a little bit surprised at how fast that happened but he tried not to dwell on it as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and reached out to open Randy's door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The parking lot, why not?_

_It's so cool when you're on top_

_His front lawn, in the snow laughing so hard cause_

_Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know,_

_I did her on his birthday!_

Two weeks later Randy has no choice but to stomach Seth's presence even after he broke it off with the younger man. It was his birthday and Bryan saw absolutely nothing wrong with inviting both him and Roman to the occasion.

God, sometimes Randy wishes that Bryan wasn't so fucking nice.

To make matters worse Bryan disappeared a few minutes ago because they were running out of ice and he went to go get more downstairs leaving him with absolutely no protection against Seth's less than subtle flirting.

Seriously the guy doesn't know how to take a hint.

Randy had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the younger man as he moved in closer beside him practically melding himself into his side when he suddenly realized that he hasn't seen Roman all night despite Seth's constant presence by his side.

Randy took a sip from his champagne glass as he spoke, "I haven't seen Roman all night, did he finally wake up and realize that he shacked up with a conniving little brat."

Seth just gave a snort despite the insult, "Funny but no, Roman went to help Bryan with the Ice machine down stairs apparently it's broken or something."

Broken?

Randy frowned since he didn't know anything about a broken ice machine and wouldn't Bryan have asked him for help if there was something wrong with it? The older man gave a frown as he looked down at his watch and he realized that Bryan's been gone for at least twenty minutes, that's way too long for an ice run.

Come to think of it…

"Those two have gotten kinda close haven't they?" Seth said seeming to echo Randy's thoughts and the man's frown deepened, "I swear every time I call Roman he's either with Bryan or he's just left him. I just hope the little goody-goody isn't corrupting him."

Randy ignored the last comment in favor of setting his drink down on a table beside him and pushing his way through the crowd of guests that had gathered in his apartment and made his way to the front door while Seth followed with a look of confusion on his face.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Randy didn't look back as he made his way through the halls and into the elevator Seth followed rolling his eyes as he sipped from the glass that he took with him from the party until they got to the ground floor and they got out and went towards where the building's ice machine out back when Randy just froze. Seth frowned when the older man suddenly stopped until he looked up and was so shocked by what he saw his glass slipped from his grip and crashed with a clatter on the ground. But the two standing a few yards away apparently didn't hear it.

Bryan's back was pressed up against the wall as he gasped and moaned while Roman stood in front of him. The blonde had one leg hooked around Roman's waist with his hands wrapped tight around the taller man's shoulders while Roman kept Bryan's thigh locked tight in his grasp with one hand while he had another hand braced against the wall as he repeatedly thrust into Bryan.

It was messy and rushed, Bryan's pants where on the ground right next to them with his shirt pushed up to expose his chest as Roman kissed and sucked every inch of skin he could reach while the taller man's pants were pushed down just enough to allow his cock out so he could fuck Bryan into the wall.

Seth pulled Randy back so they could stay hidden behind the side of the building, despite his shock he still had enough sense to make sure that they weren't seen even if his anger was slowly building with every second that he watched his boyfriend's betrayal although Randy seemed worse off if that cold hard look in his eyes was anything to go by.

"Ro-Roman… fas-ter." Bryan gasped out as he was thrust into and Roman groaned in a dark voice just drenched in desire, "Someone's eager."

Bryan moaned as he seemed move his hips and meet Roman's movements, "We have to get back. They'll notice if… if we're gone too long."

Roman gave a grunt as he moved up to start licking at Bryan's neck, "Randy won't notice but Seth might."

Bryan let out a laugh that hitched half way through, "Like he noticed me riding you while you were on the phone two weeks-ah!"

Seth's eyes went wide before they narrowed into a dangerous glare as his rage spiked, "That sneaky little-"

All of the sudden Roman stopped completely and Bryan whined in protest until the younger man looked up at him and spoke through panting breaths, "He said Randy's planning on moving up your wedding."

Bryan took deep breaths as he tried to get a grip on reality since he was soo close to relief but he still answered even in his lust crazed state. "He was but I managed to talk him out of it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm not marrying Randy when you're the one I want." Bryan said as his hand slipped up around Roman's neck to pull him closer and Roman smiled, "Yeah, you love me huh?"

"Uh huh, I love you. I love you so much…" Bryan said closing the distance between them with a deep kiss and Roman started moving again earning a muffled yelp from the man in front of him before Bryan broke it and let his head fall back against the wall with a cry.

"Fuck, Roman! Harder!"

Seth was fuming but Randy barely paid him any attention, he just turned around and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Scotty will know, Scotty has to know_

_Scotty's gotta know, gonna tell Scotty_

_Gonna tell him myself._

_Scotty has to know, Scotty has to know_

_Scotty has to, Scotty has to_

_Scotty has to go!_

It started out the way that most affairs do. Randy was rarely ever home and Bryan felt neglected, but he never complained because Randy promised that things would get better once he made partner and Bryan really loved Randy so much. Roman noticed Bryan after the honeymoon phase of his relationship faded, along with the lust and excitement that he felt whenever he was around Seth and he realized that there was really very little substance to his boyfriend of so many years.

Roman noticed Bryan and Bryan couldn't help but like the attention that the younger man showered on him. But they kept things platonic, stayed at a distance because Bryan loved Randy and Roman still cared about Seth as well.

But that was months ago, things are different now.

"We should tell them."

"What?"

"Tonight, right now." Roman said wrapping his arms around Bryan's waist as he leaned down to nip at the shorter man's ear and Bryan let out a breathless sigh as his hands slid down from Roman's shoulders down to the hard muscles beneath his shirt before shaking his head and trying to push him away.

"No."

"I don't want you spending another night with him."

"Look we'll tell them just not tonight, I mean its Randy's birthday-"

Roman gave an exasperated sigh, "Bryan-"

"We'll tell them just not tonight, O.K?"

The raven gave a sigh, "Fine."

"I promise we'll do it soon." Bryan said as he leaned up to press one more kiss on Roman's lips before pulling away completely to open the door and walk back into the apartment where the party was still going. He slipped by the guests, being careful not to draw any attention to himself as he sort of limped his way from one side of the living room to the other while Roman followed close behind.

"Hey."

Randy looked up from his spot against the wall with a brooding Seth standing right behind him. The blonde had a bright smile on his face as he leaned up to press a kiss on the older man's cheek and Randy gave him a long hard stare as he wrapped an arm around Bryan's waist and handed him a glass of champagne, Bryan almost frowned at the odd tone in his fiancé's voice.

"Did you get the ice?"

Bryan resisted the urge to hiss in frustration since he forgot the thing he went out to get when Roman suddenly ambushed him and just took a silent breath as he shrugged, "Ice machine's broken, Roman tried to help me fix it but it wouldn't budge."

"Really?" Seth hissed out and Bryan blinked in surprise since it came out as a more angered growl while Roman slid in next to the other man, "Yeah. I think something was stuck in one of the pipes but I just couldn't pull out."

Bryan almost choked on his drink at the blatant innuendo and shot a glare up at Roman who just smirked in return.

"Are you O.K?" Randy asked and Bryan looked up once he'd caught his breath to give his fiancé a reassuring smile only to frown at the anger he could suddenly see building in Randy's eyes. "Yeah, are you?"

Randy nodded, "Then what's with the look?"

"Nothing." Randy said as his eyes slid up to glare at Roman who seemed oblivious to the world as Seth glared as well.

Randy realized as he thought of all the different ways that he could make Roman Reigns disappear that if they hadn't caught them a few minutes ago then they never would have known a thing. Bryan had his head resting on Randy's shoulder with that warm smile he always wore and Roman didn't even hesitate before he leaned down to press a kiss on Seth's temple before tossing an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder's.

It was absolutely flawless.

Oh the irony.

_Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know!_

_Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know!_

_Scotty's gotta go!_

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?


End file.
